Immunotherapeutic approaches as adjuvant treatments for patients with metastatic melanoma are the subject of intense experimental investigation. The goal of the studies proposed is the development and evaluation of Newcastle Disease Virus (NDV) oncolysate vaccine for the treatment of malignant melanoma in a murine model. This proposal will test the hypothesis that vaccination with either lytic or non-lytic strains of NDV can lead to regression of established cutaneous and metastatic melanomas in a murine model and that this effect can be enhanced by combination of this therapy with locally-delivered GM-CSF. Specific Aim #1: To assess the therapeutic potential of NDV oncolysate plus GM-CSF for the treatment of established subcutaneous melanomas. The studies in this aim will compare the ability of the lytic and non lytic stains of NDV in combination with locally delivered GM-CSF to cause regression of subcutaneous melanoma cells in a syngeneic murine model system. Specific Aim #2: To assess the therapeutic potential of NDV oncolysate plus GM-CSF for the treatment of established melanoma metastases. The studies in this aim will compare the ability of the lytic and non lytic stains of NDV in combination with locally delivered GM-CSF to cause regression of pulmonary metastases in a syngeneic murine model system.